Ray after rain
'''ray after rain '''is a song in the Tokimeki Idol game. Lyrics |-| Romaji= Aimai katsu shoudou teki na ame no you ni kyou mo kokoro harenai rainy sad day Kankaku mahi sanjuuyon do natsu wa mada? Yuuutsu nanka nugisutetai na Mou mokuteki kanshou ni hitaru hibi wa Kimi to no kyori mo kasumase Tsuredashite hoshii no ni ijiwaru na tenki yohou Namida mo (kawaku hodo atsui kaze to) Itami mo (uruoshiteku kisetsu wo negai) Hitori mayoi sakendeita Kinou no watashi wo mitsukete Itsudatte eien nante iranai kiseki nante iranai no Hitosuji no hikari wo ataete buatsui kumo wo hikisaku you ni Kimi no sonzai to iu kibou ga heisoku shita mirai kara watashi wo sukui dasu Ame ni utarete furueru kokoro wo terashi tsuzukete shiny ray Funkyuu to shuusoku wo kurikaeshite mata kyou mo nemuranai sekai de Konnan demo koufuku wo sagashite ikitai no that's like the after rainy sky Raimei no hankyou ni mimi wo fusaida Okubyou de tiny na watashi ni Mada shiranai mirai arukidasu yuuki wo Hitori de (kizu wo kakushinakanaide) Futari de (wakachiaenai itami sae) Onaji you ni kakaetai no Kimi no hontou wo oshiete Daremo unmei nante wakannai machigatta tte kamawanai Kimi dake wo shinjite tatoeba futari tsumetai yami ni oborete mo ii Yagate kaisei no sora ga mabushi sugiru taiyou ga sekai wo terasu toki Tonari de kimi ga hohoende kureru nara donna ame mo kowakunai Itsudatte eien nante iranai kiseki nante iranai no Hitosuji no hikari wo ataete buatsui kumo wo hikisaku you ni Kimi no sonzai to iu kibou ga heisoku shita mirai kara watashi wo sukui dasu Ame ni utarete furueru kokoro wo terashi tsuzukete shiny ray |-| Japanese= 曖昧かつ衝動的な雨のように 今日も心晴れないrainy sad day 感覚麻痺 34℃ 夏はまだ? 憂鬱なんか脱ぎ捨てたいな 盲目的感傷に浸る日々は 君との距離も霞ませ 連れ出して欲しいのに 意地悪な天気予報 涙も (乾くほど暑い風と) 痛みも (潤してく季節を願い) 独り迷い 叫んでいた 昨日の私を見つけて いつだって永遠なんていらない 奇跡なんていらないの 一筋の光を与えて 分厚い雲を引き裂くように 君の存在という希望が 閉塞した未来から 私を救い出す 雨に打たれて震える心を 照らし続けてshiny ray 紛糾と収束を繰り返して また今日も眠らない世界で 困難でも幸福を探して行きたいの that's like the after rainy sky 雷鳴の反響に耳を塞いだ 臆病でtinyな私に まだ知らない未来 歩き出す勇気を 独りで (傷を隠し泣かないで) 二人で (分かち合えない痛みさえ) 同じように 抱えたいの 君の本当を教えて 誰も運命なんてわかんない 間違ったって構わない 君だけを信じて例えば 二人冷たい闇に溺れてもいい やがて快晴の空が 眩し過ぎる太陽が 世界を照らす時 隣で君が微笑んでくれるなら どんな雨も怖くない いつだって永遠なんていらない 奇跡なんていらないの 一筋の光を与えて 分厚い雲を引き裂くように 君の存在という希望が 閉塞した未来から 私を救い出す 雨に打たれて震える心を 照らし続けてshiny ray |-| English= Like a vague and yet impulsive rain, my heart is unclear today too in this rainy, sad day Is summer still a 34℃ sense paralysis? I sort of want throw away this melancholy These days flooded in reckless sentiments Makes my distance with you become hazy Even if I want you to take me out, the weather forecast is mean My tears (with this hot wind to the point of being dry) And this pain (wishing for a moisty season) Alone and lost, I was shouting To find my yesterday self At any time, I don't need such things as eternity or miracles So that I can tear off these thick clouds, grant me a ray of light Your hope called existence rescues me from a shutted future Struck by the rain, this shivering heart continues to shine, shiny ray In this world where I can't sleep, disorders and resolutions are repeating Even if it is difficult, I want to search for hapiness. That's like the after rainy sky I closed my ears to the echoes of the thunders To this tiny, timid and coward me The courage to keep on walking towards the unknow future Alone (hide your wounds and don't cry) With both of us (even the pain that can't be shared) I want to hold them in the same way Tell me your reality Nobody knows about things like fate, so I don't mind to make mistakes If, for example, I believe in only you, it's fine even if we drown in this cold darkness When before long this sunny sky shines the dazzling sun from this world If you are smiling by my side, no matter the rain I won't be afraid At any time, I don't need such things as eternity or miracles So that I can tear off these thick clouds, grant me a ray of light Your hope called existence rescues me from a shutted future Strucked by the rain, this shivering heart continues to shine, shiny ray Videos Trivia * This song appears in the single, Kanchigai Summer Days External Links Category:Songs